


Something In the Way He Moves

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin wasn't afraid to use his body to get what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In the Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Severina for Blogathon 2005.

Justin wasn't afraid to use his body to get what he wanted.

Brian had seen it many times, since mostly what Justin wanted was Brian. But he knew Justin used his looks for other things - to get the job at Babylon years ago for one thing - and Brian couldn't blame him. Hell, he'd done it before himself.

Justin did it a lot at Babylon. He's swipe a tab of E from Brian's mouth with his tongue, giving Brian his naughty "time to play" look before weaving out into the seething, pulsing mass of men. He'd stake out a spot under the lights - always finding just the right one - and start to dance. Little movements with his hips first, and then larger, more sweeping ones. Then he'd start tossing his head, and then he'd be a flurry of motion, gyrating and twisting.

Guys took notice right away. Brian watched them crowd in, gather around. Justin would pick one and sidle up to him, pull him close with a hand in a waistband, and all the other guys would fade away with disappointment.

Justin would dance with the guy for a few songs, his head dropped back, the curve of his neck gleaming under the multi-colored lights. He'd press his hips forward and hold the guy by the shoulders, his body vibrating with the beat.

Then he'd lift his head up and find Brian with his eyes. He'd smile slow, blink once, and drag the guy off to the backroom.

Brian had seen it many times.

Now, though, it was different. Now Justin didn't drag anyone off to the backroom. He'd dance with one guy, then another, then another, but the movements were different. They were for Brian.

And when Justin had enough, he gave Brian the same slow smile, the same blink, and then he'd push the guy away and come through the crowd, heavy lidded eyes on Brian, honed in on his prey.

Brian would wait with a thrum in his veins, tasting the salty sweat on Justin's skin before Justin even stepped up to him, and then he'd reach out and slide a hand against that nearly translucent skin, fingers curling around the waistband of Justin's jeans. He'd drag Justin too him and part his smug smirk with his tongue, pulling Justin's hips flush to his.

They'd go home, go to bed. Fuck until the sheets were soaked and they were sore, their chins raw from stubble rubbing, and their hair spiked dark with sweat. Then they'd shower and Brian would change the sheets and they'd get back into bed.

Justin would curl up against Brian's side, his face in Brian's neck, his mouth curved into a smile. He'd press a kiss behind Brian's ear and sigh before settling in to sleep.

Justin wasn't afraid to use his body to get what he wanted, Brian knew. What Brian also knew was that what Justin wanted was Brian.


End file.
